La suerte de los dados
by MachD.HonneyKey
Summary: "Simplemente no hubo suerte cuando el destino decidió arrojar los dados en el juego de la vida; uno de ellos decidió darles algo con lo que no todas las personas tienen la fortuna de llegar a toparse en la vida y el otro concluyó que no podrían tenerlo aunque estuviese justo frente a ellos, si-bueno, el azar podía ser una perra a veces" Stewie x Brian
1. Chapter 1

"Es casi como si estuviese casado contigo ¿No lo crees? Parecen alguna especie de matrimonio disfuncional" Katie era perspicaz, la agudeza mental de aquella mujer siempre había sido uno de sus atractivos principales a los ojos de Brian, ella era probablemente una de las mejores novias que tuvo y aunque terminaron debido a que ambos estaban de acuerdo en no querer mantener una relación a distancia cuando ella tuvo que mudarse a Carolina del sur por cuestiones de trabajo, él aún tenía la fortuna de llamarla amiga y una de las más cercanas.

–oh por Dios, ¿Eso crees?– la analogía le pareció divertida y ambos rieron

– vamos, piénsalo un poco, han vivido juntos toda su vida y se convirtieron en el apoyo del otro en los peores momentos, además de que sin importar que, siempre, siempre regresan– un viejo pensamiento hizo una fugaz aparición en la mente del canino, una idea que había nacido hace un tiempo y él había empujado lejos por su propio bien. Carraspeó incómodamente antes de darle el último trago a su taza de café

– ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de un niño bebé de 1 año?– ella sonrió, apartando un corto mechón de cabello oscuro que había caído sobre su rostro y Bryan tuvo tiempo suficiente para estudiar esas bonitas y suaves facciones que conocía bien pero que ya no despertaban ningún sentimiento más allá de la calidez casi familiar de un preciado amigo ( y ¿Por qué no? Una compañera de cama ocasional tal vez)

– no lo sé, parecía que tenías mucho que decir sobre él– la mujer se encogió de hombros como si no le diese demasiada importancia al asunto – bien, fue bueno verte por un par de horas pero ya es hora de que vuelva a casa – ella se inclinó para besar su mejilla como despedida antes de tomar su bolso de mano

– suerte en tu viaje ¿Volverás pronto?– Brian dejó un par de dólares sobre la mesa para pagar sus pedidos y luego levantarse de su asiento

– en un par de semanas, espero verte de regreso– Katie se despidió una última vez con la mano y Brian sintió una ligera incomodidad al verla caminar en dirección a la sala de espera, no quería quedarse solo con sus pensamientos en el largo trayecto a casa

– ¡Nos vemos, Katie!– ella se giró una última vez para sonreírle y luego desapareció a la distancia entre el mar de gente que caminaban de un lado a otro por el ajetreado aeropuerto – nos vemos...– se quedó observando durante un momento el lugar donde la había perdido de vista y luego caminó con resignación hacia el estacionamiento (donde la brisa helada de la noche lo obligó a abrazarse a si mismo y frotar sus antebrazos con sus manos)mientras aquellas palabras hacían eco en su mente ¿En qué se había convertido ese bebé para él?

Stewie había sido una sorpresa, una no muy buena para la economía de la familia y un giro de 180° grados a la rutina que no fue demasiado agradable en un principio, Brian podía recordar cómo de repente Peter y Lois estaban haciendo arreglos, pintando esa vieja y olvidada habitación en el segundo piso, llenándola de juguetes, muebles y esa cuna que le daba una extraña sensación de desconfianza cuando la veía. Aunque se mostró desinteresado durante esos largos nueve meses, se sentía curioso e incómodo con la idea de un nuevo integrante en la familia y esa cuna vacía era un recordatorio constante que un día estaría ocupada por un perfecto desconocido para él, no sabía cómo se veía, que clase de cosas le gustaban ¡ni si sería capaz de llevarse bien con él! Pero todas esas preocupaciones se disiparon como el humo cuando conoció en persona a Stewie e Iba a decir esto como su mejor amigo y cómo quien lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo: ese niño era el maldito anticristo ( que probablemente tenía algún problema mental relacionado con la psicopatía no diagnosticado todavía) pero lo quería y sentía que lo escuchaba y le importaba más que a nadie aunque a veces le hiciera cosas horribles, él siempre estaba ahí para escucharlo, para hacerlo entrar en razón y apoyarlo si se sentía como si no pudiese más. Stewie era bueno y malo a partes iguales para él, a veces de verdad sintió que llegó a odiarlo a muerte y otras que era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, pasaron tanto juntos que con el tiempo cuidarse mutuamente se había convertido en parte de su día a día y él estuvo bien con eso durante mucho tiempo.

Pero aquello comenzó a suceder lentamente, entre más tiempo pasaba con él se daba cuenta de que él era...

–¡Cuidado imbécil!– tuvo que frenar de golpe al notar lo cerca que estuvo de chocar contra otro conductor que pasó a toda velocidad frente a él, no había notado que estuvo a punto de saltarse un semáforo en rojo y causar un accidente

–¡Demonios!– gruñó golpeando el volante con los puños para luego tomar aire profundamente en un intento por serenarse

"Estupideces" se reprendió " sólo estoy pensando en estupideces" Stewie era simplemente alguien que se había vuelto demasiado importante en su vida y por eso se convertía en un cúmulo de emociones confusas que lo ponían al borde, nada más.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que notara el punzante dolor en el costado derecho de su cabeza que empezaba a expandirse y crecer con una alarmante rapidez

– lo que me faltaba... Una migraña– esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa y tomar una aspirina antes de que se hiciera insoportable, rezó porque así fuera.

Tropezó con la puerta de la entrada al abrirla gruñendo por el punzante dolor sobre el hueso de su cráneo, parecía que alguien estuviese martillando inclemente sobre su ojo derecho y tuvo que cubrirlo para que la escasa luz de la casa proveniente de la cocina no empeorarse las cosas. Caminó casi a tientas en dirección al sofá de la sala y se dejó caer sobre este mientras soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo sintiendo como el martirio no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar.

–¿Brian?– la voz de Stewie se abrió paso entre el silencio de la casa para llegar a él haciéndolo sisear de dolor, enfocó su ojo izquierdo sobre él y notó que estaba en pijama, observándolo somnoliento desde el marco de la cocina mientras sostenía un baso de agua en una de sus pequeñas manos – creí que no volverías hoy, son como las... ¿Qué? ¿Dos de la mañana?–

– Stewie ¿Podrías darme una aspirina? Esta migraña está matándome– el niño no hizo más preguntas y volvió a la cocina para aparecer un momento después con el frasco de pastillas y más agua, Brian estaba a punto de rogar cuando sin más preámbulos Stewie se sentó a su lado para darle las aspirinas y dejar que reposará la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras daba pequeñas caricias sobre esta que conseguían hacer el sufrimiento menos intenso.

Stewie no dijo nada en las próximas horas y Brian tenía la certeza de que realmente no necesita hacerlo porque lo sabían, sabían muy bien que Stewie se quedaría ahí el resto de la noche mientras él se quedaba dormido para brindarle la tranquilidad y el confort que necesitaba con su presencia.

El último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente antes de quedarse dormido fue Stewie; Stewie y sus manos mágicas se habían llevado el dolor lejos y aunque parecía una idea delirante, algo muy dentro de él le decía que era cierto y él le creía.


	2. Chapter 2

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, sabía que no tenía talento alguno como escritor, pero esa siempre había sido su excusa, su salida, su sueño más grande, en síntesis, todo por lo que valía la pena vivir y ni siquiera era bueno para ello.

Entonces ¿Por qué no se había rendido? Después de la migraña y un incómodo despertar solitario en el sofá, estaba frente a la computadora, dando golpes rítmicos sobre la mesa mientras observaba ese frustrante documento en blanco tratando de trazar el esbozo de una idea en su mente para llenarlo sin ningún resultado satisfactorio.

–¿Por qué sigues mirando la pantalla? ¿Estás esperando un pop-up porno o algo así?– no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba, conocía demasiado bien el tono ácido y la burla como para equivocarse

– ¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierto? ¿Dónde está Lois?– flexiono su brazo sobre la mesa para utilizarlo como almohada mientras escuchaba los pequeños pasos de Stewie recorriendo la cocina

– Sigue durmiendo junto al gordo, aún no tenía ganas de despertarla así que bajé sólo a buscar algo de comer– suspiró observando por última vez la pantalla antes de decidir que quizás lo más saludable sería despejar su mente un poco antes de que una nueva migraña empezara a gestarse

– lo noté ayer también, estabas despierto cuando llegué– "gracias a Dios" agregó para si mismo –¿Tienes problemas para dormir?– Stewie se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, examinando desinteresadamente su contenido

– algo así, últimamente tengo el sueño ligero– finalmente pareció decidirse por el cartón de leche y le dió un par de tragos antes de dejarlo en su lugar – es fácil despertarme pero no volver a dormir– Brian se estiró, sintiendo la agradable sensación de sus músculos al tensarse después de estar rígidos tanto tiempo

– ¿Y tienes alguna idea de porque sucede?– Stewie sacudió la cabeza en una respuesta ambigua antes de cerrar la puerta del refrigerador

– no es tan malo, no es nada que té y cansancio no puedan solucionar– algo en su tono de voz lo hizo desconfiar de su respuesta y trató de enfocar a su amigo para notar algún detalle inusual en él pero no lo consiguió

– si tú lo dices...– escuchó la risa de Stewie ante su desconfianza y rodó los ojos esperando alguna aguja venenosa de su parte

– vamos, todo está bien,y deja de esperar esa pop-up porno, en serio, para eso está el buscador– negó con la cabeza dando un nuevo vistazo al documento en blanco sintiéndose faltó de ideas todavía, pero lo suficientemente determinado para dejar descansar sus manos sobre el teclado esperando un destello de inspiración

– ojalá puedas volver a dormir– Stewie hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano como si fuese inútil y se dirigió a la salida

– sí, lo que digas– observó el lugar por dónde se había marchado con curiosidad, el gesto que hizo con su pequeña mano seguía haciendo eco como si se le hubiese escapado un detalle importante– manos...– balbuceó cerrando los ojos y de repente la sensación de una caricia suave deslizándose sobre su cabeza lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe

Manos mágicas

Antes de poder reprenderse a sí mismo por volver a algo que era una tontería irrelevante, sus dedos cosquillearon y tuvo que que cerrar sus maños en puños para contener el temblor que lo sacudió de repente. Conocía bien ese cosquilleo, una sensación que había tenido de manera escasa y esporádica a lo largo de su vida que había sucedido en las contadas ocasiones en que tuvo una buena idea.

"Un momento, demonios ¿Por qué estoy a punto de hacer esto sobre..."

Ante la idea el cosquilleo se intensificó y sintió la necesidad de echarle un vistazo a la puerta de cocina sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, abrió cuidadosamente lento las manos de nuevo y nuevamente miró de reojo a la puerta como si esperase que toda la familia apareciera de repente para atraparlo en medio de un crímen por más descabellado que sonara

"¿Y si...?"

Dejó que el cosquilleo lo guiara, recreandose en la emoción y escribiéndolo con una prosa ( que se atrevía calificar como excepcional) que le sorprendía a sí mismo. Cuando terminó y leyó el resultado a penas podía creer que eso hubiese salido de él, la euforia, el pánico y la emoción se revolvieron en su interior como un torbellino furioso que lo sacudió hasta su núcleo.

¿Eran sus manos? ¿Qué lo había llevado a esto? No quería ni debía pensarlo demasiado, pero el resultado frente a sus narices era la respuesta a todas las plegarias que había dado a lo largo de su vida y era incapaz de negarse a sí mismo que esto era lo que había deseado tan fervientemente desde que tenía de uso de razón. Si realmente tenía la posibilidad de alcanzar su sueño ¿Estaba dispuesto a explotar esta parte oscura de sí mismo por conseguirlo?

Y sí hubiese sido cualquier otra cosa, estaba seguro de que habría respondido que sí.

Guardó el documento y apagó la computadora frotándose las sienes mientras trataba de llegar a una resolución satisfactoria sin conseguirlo. Tomar el caminó a todo lo que deseó o no era una cuestión mucho más complicada de lo que parecía.


End file.
